Birthday Present
by FuchsiaNero
Summary: It's Giotto's birthday!, Last years the guardians gave him a fluffy pillow which it not so bad but not what he expected. So now the guardians try to make it more awesome and better! But how? You gotta read this story then :D


It's Giotto's birthday.., All of his guardian's remember it even Alaude! But dumb Giotto forget it, Why? Because he keep day dreaming about [Name] his damn huge crush :D.

"It's Primo's fucking birthday today!, We should make something for him" G. started,  
"*sigh* Buy a present for him?" said Lampo  
"NO idiot, Remember last year? We sent Elena to buy present for Giotto last year with [Name] and they brought a freaking pillow -_-" said G.  
"Oya oya, it wasn't that bad, ne? They said that Primo will have a nice rest with that fluffy pillow, even though Primo prefer [Name] Ches- ano, [Name]'s lab.. nufufufu~" said Daemon

"AHCOO!, What the hell.. OMG That's [Name]-chan! *squeal*" Giotto - BWAHAHAHA jk jk

"WHAT ABOUT WE EXTREMELY GIVE [NAME] FOR PRIMO AS A PRESENT!?" Knuckle  
"THE FUCK? [Name] probably kick our ass idiot -_-" G.  
"What about we say Happy birthday to him and help his paper work?" Asari  
"That sounds freaking boring -_-" Lampo  
"Nufufu, Elena do you have any idea?" Daemon  
"Me and [Name]-chan could make some cake for him!" Elena suggested  
"Oh, not bad woman.. Make them ready before 7 pm, We gonna celebrate about 8 pm" G  
"Sure! I'll tell [Name]riggghhtttt away!" said Elena and then she walk of the meeting room.. (Giotto in his room dreaming about [Name] XD)

Giotto POV's

What the hell happen with my guardian's..? They're avoiding me.. D: WHAT DID I DO!? EVEN [NAME] AVOIDING MEH! WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!? ToT *sniff*

~Flash back~ this morning  
"Good morning [Name]" Greeted Giotto with a charming smile hoping [Name] would love it, [Name] blushed a bit which bit fucking cute to him and then she approach him about to reply like always but suddenly she make a face like she realized about something and then said  
"Good morning, Boss" Said [Name], Bluntly  
SHE NEVER BEEN LIKE THIS! D: NUUUUUU usually she would said 'Good moring, Giotto' with a smile not a straight face.. *sniff*  
"[Name] You don't have to be that for- o.o" Before he could finish the sentence she's already gone..  
"What's wrong with her..?" Giotto mentally scream 'NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU' and cries XD  
~End of flash back~4

I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENNNNNNNNNNN! but before that I will day dream about [Name] first~ ^3^

[Name]'s POV

Today's Giotto's birthdayyy! OMG What should I give him..? . For sure it not gonna be a pillow like last year though.. :S

"[Name]!" Shouted Elena  
"Ah! Elena *wave*" [Name]  
"We're planning what to do for Giotto's birthday.. The boys are thinking what to do for him and I decided that you and me will make some cake's for him!" Elena  
"Oh! Wonderful idea! Let's start now then" [Name]  
"Yeah, Let's go" Said Elena, and then both pretty girls head to the kitchen..

NO ONE POV's

In the meeting room,

"So what the fuck we gonna do for Primo..?" G. said boringly  
"I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO THE EXTREME THAT WE SHOULD GIVE [NAME] AS A PRESENT TO THE EXTREEEEEMEEEE" Yelled Knuckle.. but priest shouldn't say the word 'idiot'.. huh..o_o  
"Nufufufu, I agree with Knuckle" Daemon  
"ARE YOU STUPID!? I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT SHE'LL-.. Hey.. wait! Is not a bad idea though" G.  
"Hn" Alaude seem to.. agree?, Don't know :P  
"Since Primo has a huge crush on that stupid woman who also like's him back.. Then we should give [Name] as a present!"  
"So... Any plan?" Asari asked  
"Hmm.. Here's the plan.. You will da da dee dum, and this and that..~~! #!w$^&*"

1 hour later

[Name] POV

YAY finally after 2 hours of making cake with Elena (Is that too long for baking cake..? or too short? :\ dunno I never bake cakes before XD)  
It's beautifully done! but I'm not sure that it gonna taste beautifully as it look or not XD I wonder Giotto will like it or not.. o/o

"What are you blushing about [Name] thinking about Giotto?" Teased Elena  
"HELL YEA- AH! no.. ./." NUUUUU IT IS THAT OBVIOUS?! *touched cheek* It's so hot.. o.o/  
"Hahaha I'm just kidding... I'm like you when I'm thinking about Daemon too../"

(AWWWWWW..Daemon's fan girls: DIE BITCH! Author: NUUUU HELP ToT)

Sigh.. Elena and Daemon are lover huh..? I'm so jealous ToT They could hug, kiss, and this and that T.T WAAAA

"[NAME]" Huh..? That G. voice!  
"Yeah?" I replied  
"How was the cake?" Said G. While enter the kitchen  
"Oh well it look fine anyway I hope he'll like it xd" I answered  
"So do you have any idea what to give him?" said G. as he stare at my face o.O  
"GAH! not yet o_o shit! I gotta go and buy something-" I was about to rush out the kitchen but G. grabbed my shoulder with his left hand not letting me go  
"Eh..? G. Let me go.. o.o" I'm slightly confused.. Why the hell he won't let me go -_-  
"I've got a better idea.." Said G. as as he raised his right hand about to hit my neck.. WHY NECK O_O?!  
"What are you-" Before I could finish my sentence he..

WHACK!

knocked me out by hit somewhere on my neck o.O

Then I fell unconscious..

.

.

.

Wait I'm unconscious now go to other person POV NOW! -.-+

NO ONE POV's

"Oi G.! What are you going to do to [Name]!?" Asked Elena, while G. Carry [Name] on his shoulder.  
"Obviously, We gonna turn [Name] into present for Primo" Answered G.  
"Ah.. Honestly not bad, but how? o.o" Elena  
"Oh well, You gonna change her cloth into some nice dress, then we gonna put [Name]into a red heart pink bag and tie it with gold ribbon.. and left her head out the present bag so she could breath so, or we should put her in a box..?" G.  
"Nahh the bag sound better anyway lets get going now then! I'll pick up some dress" Elena  
"KK woman, be fast!" G.

30 mins later

Elena had put [Name] on a [F/C] Dress with a veil on [Name] face that occupied her face,like a bride XD But sadly [Name] Is not Giotto's bride.. (Soon in the future or later.. you gotta think that by your self :P XD) So Giotto won't see her face BWAHAHAHAAH,

And yeah the guardian's and Elena had put you into the present bag :D

"K now we're done, Good job idiots so-"

WHACK, Alaude hit G. in the face.

"Call me idiot again and I'll arrest you" Said Alaude

(Author: Call YOU idiot? so then you don't care if G. called the others idiots huh..? Alaude: hn Author: Then why you don't arrest everybody when they put [Name]-chan in a bag too? It's quite human abusing XD,.. Alaude: *WHACK* Author: OW ToT I WILL MAKE YOUR GIRL FRIEND A WHORE! Alaude: You're dead, bitch *kill the Author* AHHH! ToT.. Alaude sure love his girl friend huh? XD who's his girl friend? Don't know :P You gonna read Alaude fan fic then XD)

"ARGHH fine fine idio- -3-", Now somebody go call Primo to the meeting room, We gonna celebrate his birthday there" G.

"I'll call him" Alaude, WHAT!? O_O just let the story continue then.. o3o

Giotto' POV

OMG WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYBODYYYY!? THEY'RE ALL AVOIDING ME! T3T And..! and! my lovely [Name] Been missing since AFTERNOON NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT HAPPEN!? I. WILL. FIND-

*Knock* *knock*

Could that be [Na- *o*

"Boss," It's Alaude ToT  
"Come in," I tell him..  
"Boss, You must go to the meeting room NOW" Said Alaude.. o.o  
"Ahh ok ok.." I was about to stand up then..

*CLICK* Alaude arrested me! ToT  
"You're too slow" Said Alaude, seem to get annoyed o_o  
"Oi! Not that harsh! are you on your period? You seem moody, OW!" GAHH WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!?  
"*twitch* Idiot, I'm men" Alaude  
"Right.." Me

~In the meeting room~

"So...? What are we going to discuss about..?" Said Giotto when Alaude took of the hand cuff off his wrist.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STUPID BOSSSS!" Yelled G.  
"Your welcome, wait WHAT!?" I'm surprised.. IS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY?!  
"Happy birthday Primo :)" The rest said with a smile with a smile except Alaude -.-"  
"T-t-today..My birthday..? Oh my god :"D Thanks everyone!" OMG I'm glad :"D I'm so happy ^3^ wait.. I felt someone missing.. [NAME]! D:  
"Wait where's [Na-?" Before I could finish my question, Elena poke me with a medium size cake.. look yummy too.. o.o  
"Here's the cake that I with [Name] Made for you, Giotto" Elena said with a bright smile.. But my [Name] Smiles brighter than her -3-

'Happy birthday Ieyasu!' Was wrote on the cake with a chibi me..? *o* AWW Wait.. Ieyasu? My Japanese name.. Could it be [Name] wrote it?

"Who wrote the cake?" I asked Elena  
"[Name] Wrote it" Elena answered  
OMGGGGG! 3 As I thought

"Here Primo, Your Present" G. Spoke up

.EXCITED!

Then G. come to me with a giant..present bag..? and something popped out of the bag..?

"Be careful, It's quite heavy but soft" Warned Asari.. o_o I HOPE IT'S NOT SUPER BIG SIZE PILLOW.. I looked down at my present.. a veil..? covered the thing that popped out the present..? Creepy T-T  
"Here" said G. as he hand the present to me and I take it.. I better say carry it o-o It's really big =[]= but it feels like a..HUMAN!? O_O wait what about [Name]?! She couldn't miss my birthday party! T.T oh.. she might have something to do..sad T^T  
"Uh um..where's [N-Name]?" I couldn't help but stutter */*  
"Nufufufu, She's sleeping" Answered Daemon..  
OH ToT Never mind.. she might come to me tomorrow to hug me and kiss me on the cheek and says 'Sorry Giotto that I missed your birthday yesterday *puppy eyes*' ADORABLEEEEE *mental slap* I gotta come back to reality.. =-=  
"Oh.." That's all I can say ToT  
"ANYWAY OPEN THE PRESENT TO THE EXTREME NOW BOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!" Yelled Knuckle  
"Sure ^^" I said as I took the veil off the present..  
"O_O" ITS.. ITS...! OMFG *O* ITS!

[Name] POV

Mmm~ Where the hell am I..? I felt like someone carries me..? and I feel like I'm in a bag and something on my face GAAAAAAHHHHHH AM I KIDNAPPED?!

"O_O" I feel like someones glancing at me..? eh? I gotta look who is it..  
".O? O_O G-Giotto..?" I said quietly

HE HOLDING ME IN HIS ARM, AHHHHHHHHHHHH! O/O

"[N-Name]..? o/o" He seems surprised . And he blushed a bit too.. BWAAA CUTE XD  
"Why you give [Name] as a present guys? She's not a thing!" Giotto asked them.. But he seem happy?  
"Oh well -_- We all knew that you likes [Name] for years now.. No rather like LOVE, Stupid boss. Even though when you realized that we gave [Name] for you as present you don't look angry but you smiled like she's become your bride and now you even hold her really tight isn't that too fucking obvious?" Answer G.  
"Ah.. Uh.. Um.. o/O" Giotto blushing like tomato.. WAIT, HE LIKES ME!? OMG.. I felt like my face heated up .

"That's it! We'll leave you two alone -3- I'm bored of here, Good night stupid boss -~-" Said G. As Everybody left the room.. So then Giotto put me down and take me off the freaking present bag -.- sigh

"[Name] You..OK?" Asked Giotto with a worried face  
"Ah! I'm fine haha no need to worry" I said as I automatically smiled at him.. and he seem to blushed a bit at that.. oa  
"Jeez, I'm going to kill them!" Said Giotto with flushed face.. Sigh why don't he just admit he's freaking happy -_-  
"No..no Is ok Giotto ^^" [Name] I said as I kissed him on his cheek "Happy birthday!"  
".../" Aww he seem stunned / And his face sooo red! "Uh..[Name]"  
"Yes?" I ask as I tilted my head  
"Willyoubebygirlfriend?" He said fastly o.o but I couldn't understand it at all :/  
"Pardon?" I want him to repeat ._.  
"Will you be my girl friend?" He said again cleary o/o And why not! I loved him so..  
"Yes ^^" I said as I hugged him tightly

Giotto's POV

OMFG! [NAME] SAID YES! *o* I'm.. I'm so happy :") *mental tears of joy* the way she said 'yes' Oh my god.. her lips.. GAH I CAN'T IT BACK ANYMORE after decided what I think, I hold her face still and brought my face to her and kissed her.. Her lips were so soft . and she kissed me back.. and she start to snake her arms around my neck which I didn't mind at all.. BEST DAY EVER 3

NO ONE POV's

"Nufufufu..New love birds" Daemon whisper from his and the guardians hiding spot  
"See, Primo like it not like the pillow shit last year -_-" Said G. from their hiding spot too  
"It's my idea to the extreme" Said Knuckle proudly  
"Shut up -_-" Said G.  
"._." Knuckle  
"Lets, let them take their time" Asari  
"Right" G. then all of them left to their room and do whatever they want..

-

SORRY! Is my first time writing fanfics like this! What do you think? It is ok? . Anyway I need practice though XD OH and Giotto is too OOC Sorry! And It's on dA too! My username there is FuchsiaNero


End file.
